swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Guild:Western Dune Corps
Details '''Name:''' Western Dune Corps '''Server:''' [[Chimaera|Europe-Chimaera]] '''Faction:''' Mixed '''Location:''' W-D-C Market, Rori (800m North of Narmle) History W-D-C was founded pre-cu by Sybok in the city of Zahara, Tatooine. The guilds mission was to take newer players and assist them in learning how to get the most out of SWG. It was founded on the principle that players who grew with the guild would be more loyal. W-D-C was designed more as a family than a warrior guild. Later the guild fell under the leadership of McPhranx. McPhranx lead the guild into NGE. He was also responsible for moving the guild city to Atlantis, Talus. Shortly after McPhranx left SWG, the guild was re-formed under the leadership of Evaes. Evaes moved the city to W-D-C Market, Rori. Before the move W-D-C market had been a secondary city too Atlantis, but it's proximity to Narmle starport made it ideal for the crafters to set up a merchant district. W-D-C's name has changed a few times, but the mission did not. W-D-C has been know as T-Birds, SGC (Star Gazer Corps), MILF, and finally returned to their roots under their original name of W-D-C. Under any name W-D-C helps players in space, combat, missions, crafting, and learning the ropes. Community Values As a mixed guild W-D-C members must maintain the trust and respect of both factions. As a result we do not use information obtained while playing as one faction to help the other. Typically, if a member learns of a battle in a factional chat they will either fight for the side they recieved the information from or stay out of the battle. W-D-C is always available to help anyone who asks reguardless of faction, level, or rank. Trash talking is frowned on. Friendly banter and joking with the enemy is pretty common, but foul language and comments towards other players can result in a warning and possible expulsion from W-D-C. SWG is just a game after all and should be treated as such. Members Members range in age from 14 to 40, but they all have one thing in common. W-D-C members want to get the most fun out of SWG as they can. They are helpful, resourceful, and above all a good group of friends. Guild chat can include some adult joking, but harsh cursing or degrading language is strictly frowned upon. Many members are adults. Leadership urges members to use guild chat whenever they are on. After all, what is the point in joining a guild only to never speak to them except when asking for something. Keeping in contact with other members also provides a release from the boredom that can occur when playing alone. Some adult members have also been known to provide good advice to younger members in life as well as in game. Admission W-D-C in Action Fleet W-D-C has an exceptional space fleet. Most members can solo every space mission SWG has to offer. They can assist with anything from Lord Cyssc to simple grinding missions. Just about every ship in the game can be found in the W-D-C fleet. The KSE Firespray, YT-2400, and JSF are some signature ships used by senior members. Their [http://www.setbb.com/milf forum] provides detailed information on everything from ship performance charts to the ins and outs of using a flight computer. Most guild ship parts are crafted or RE'd by Evaes. Evaes is a master shipwright with a full crafting suit for all ship parts and RE. His +50 RE bonus insures quality parts every time. City